I can feel your heartbeat
by Nocturnal-Ivy
Summary: Saix and Xemnas are the last of the Organization. Saix has just left to fight Sora so Xemnas is left on the Tower of Naught, alone with his memories and counting down the time until Kingdom Hearts' completion. XemSai. Warning: contains character death.


Xemnas stood staring at the heart shaped moon, watching as the thousands of tiny hearts floated upwards, completing his magnificent Kingdom Hearts. He didn't turn at the sound of a portal opening behind him.  
"Xemnas. Is Kingdom Hearts ready?" The low voice of Number Seven, his unofficial second in command, floated to his ears. He answered without turning.  
"Very soon."  
"Then I can end this charade?" Saix asked.  
Now Xemnas turned, the pulls of his coat clanking gently. He regarded Saix for a moment.  
"Indeed."  
Saix smirked. "How I've waited to hear that." He left through another portal to await the keyblade bearer.  
Xemnas returned to watching his precious Kingdom Hearts. His mind drifted to Saix every now and then. He and Xemnas were the last of the Organization thanks to Sora, the impudent, over-cheerful brat that weilded the keyblade which was helping them fulfill their goal yet eradicating them from their non-existence as well.  
He felt a small twinge of sorrow, not enough to count as emotion, but it was there.  
Kingdom Hearts was so close.  
Xemnas thought back to his first few days as a nobody. The lack of emotion. The inability to care. It was surprising they hadn't all gone mad. He laughed at the thought. His thoughts to changed to the first week after Roxas had arrived and completed the Organization. The boy and Axel were tearing through the castle after a laughing Demyx. He had stolen their coats. They were both running through the corridor shirtless. Xemnas smiled at the memory. Non-Existence had never been boring with those three around.  
Then there was that day, three weeks ago in his office. Saix had reached for some papers on the desk and brushed his hand against Xemnas'. He had blushed furiously at that. Xemnas felt his heartbeat increase at the thought of Saix.  
Wait! His heartbeat?  
Xemnas put a hand to his chest and felt the faint thump of a beating heart.  
Tears of happiness slid down his bronze cheeks. He had to tell Siax.  
His eyes widened in horror.  
Saix!  
He had sent him to his death at the hands of the keyblade bearer.  
Xemnas opened a portal and dashed through it, arriving to a scene of devastation. The keyblade bearer and his friends were lying in pools of their own blood. They were dead. Xemnas sighed with relief. Then he saw something that tugged so strongly at his heart, it threatened to pull it from his chest.  
Saix, face down on the floor, with blood flowing around him, staining the white tiles.  
Xemnas' tears of happiness turned to tears of despair. He hurried to the Diviner's side and turned him gently over.  
"Saix!"  
"X-Xem-Xem-nas." A smile lit up his blood stained face. "I did it s-sir. I w-won."  
Xemnas' tears slowed.  
"Ssssh. Saix don't talk. We're going to fix you up." Xemnas cooed.  
Saix smiled again. A small knowing smile. "We b-both know th-that isn't tr-ue." His body convulsed violently and he coughed, blood trailing down his chin.  
"No! Saix, no! Don't do this! Not now! We're finally whole!" Xemnas' tears were flowing strongly again.  
Saix smiled again and placed a hand on his heart.  
"Saix please! Remember that day in the office? What I promised?"  
Saix smiled even more and moved his hand to Xemnas' cheek. Xemnas leant down and placed a chaste kiss on the Diviner's pale lips. As he pulled away, he stared into Saix's beautiful, yellow eyes. They were beginning to glaze over.  
"X-Xemn-as?"  
"Yes Saix?"  
Saix smiled again and placed his hand on Xemnas' chest.  
"I c-can f-eel your heart-beat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**O__O OH MERCIFUL GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!**

**As far as the blood goes, I figured that if they got their hearts back and became human again, they would have a normal human death (Well as normal a death you can have when being bludgeoned to death with a giant key XD)**


End file.
